Train
by chiritsu88
Summary: Inuyasha using the train as transportation meet a hot guy on his way home.


**SUMMARY**: Inuyasha using the train as transportation meet a hot guy on his way home.

My **first STORY** hope you guys stop sometime and **review**.

* * *

It was already around 7:30 pm, meaning rush hour. Inuyasha is already heading to the train. Expecting to the train to be full, he doesn't have a choice it's the only means of transportation he got. Actually he doesn't really have to take the train to go home. He was rich, his father own a big shifting company the InuTashio Company together with his rumored stepbrother. His mother told him to go to his father if something happened to her, but he refuse,d telling her that he leave through his 19 yrs of living without him. He weaves to the throngs of people proceeding to the back of the cart, it was still two and a haft an hour before his stop.

Nearing the back, the cart suddenly jerk making him lost his balance expecting to collide with one of the people and get an earful of cursing. He open his eye that he didn't know he close to feel an arm firmly wrap around his waist to stop his fall. He grunted looking to the exposed collarbone of the man who helped him. His eyes travel to the neck up to chin, kissable lips, sharp nose and finally stopping to the golden eyes similar to his own with a small amount of red looking down at him. He can't stop the blush adorned his chicks when he was caught looking in the other's eyes.

When he knows that his face wasn't red anymore he tried to clear his throat failing when a moan escape his lips. The man holding him nibbled the base of his ear sending jolts of pleasure straight to his cock. "..nngh!…" Inuyasha tried to wiggle away from the man but the beautiful man tightened his hold on his waist. "You don't remember me? Do you Inuyasha?" The man said. "L-let go of mnhn-m-me you b-b-bastard!" He kept his voice low so not to alert the people surrounding them. They're practically on the train full of people for kami sake. He tried to push the man in the chest failing miserably because the man is stronger than him.

He steadied his breathing. "W-who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked. He cursed his voice for cracking just for asking that simple question. " and would you please let go of me" "Hnmn" "answer my question damn it!" The man didn't answer instead cup Inuyashas bottom. "aarghh!..." Inuyasha pressed his face to the chest of the man to stipple his moan. The man above him growled, he knead Inuyasha bottom and licked his inu ears making Inuyasha gasp at the sensation. Inuyasha still tried to make the man let go but he squeaked because the man change their position. So now Inuyasha is facing the mirror while the man was on his back looking at his face through the mirror.

"W-who are y-you!?.." Inuyasha tried again. "Sess" this time the man talk looking at him. "S-sess, you mean S-sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru answered by nipping his ear. "..mnghn…" ".y-you're InuTaisho's s-son, w-what d-do you w-want from m-me!?" He met Sesshomarus half lidded eyes and he blush. Trying to remove Sesshomaru from behind he tried to move back earning himself a warning growl. That's when Inuyasha feel Sesshomaru's hard on, pressing between the cleft of his ass cheeks. He blushed up to his neck, and he felt warm breath against it.

"You really smell good Inuyasha, and I've been looking all over for you.." Sesshomaru ground his erection to Inuyasha's butt. Inuyasha groaned Sesshomaru is turning him on and it's becoming a lot harder to breath. Inuyasha doesn't know what his stepbrother looks like, and damn if he wasn't hot he already beat the crap out of him. Sesshomaru started licking his neck going to the base of his ear which he nibbled Inuyasha practically purred, moving his hand to his mouth to stifle him moan. "..hnmnh…S-sess…" "Fuck, say it, say my name Inuyasha.." "w-why are y-you doing t-this!?.."

"I told you I've been looking for you, and Fuck I want you so bad" Sesshomaru suck Inuyasha's neck leaving a nice big red hickey. Inuyasha ground his bottom to Sesshomaru, he couldn't deny that he is into guys and it's been a long time since he got laid. But something told him that if he allowed his stepbrother to take him he will be bound to him forever even if he wanted to or not. Sesshomaru hooked his hands on the back of washed grey skinny jeans Inuyasha wore and he had to hold back an animalistic growl, Inuyasha has no underwear.

Inuyasha on the other hand groaned, but inside he was sobbing it's really been a long time and Sesshomaru's hand accidentally nudge his hole. Inuyasha gasped when his legs nudge apart. Sesshomaru moaned, his cock jumping as Inuyasha leaned back exposing his throat to him. "Yasha, I can feel it you know..hmnm…your hole what's to be filled…" Sesshomaru whispered in his inu ears. "..S-sess.." Sesshomaru move his left hand to put inside Inuyasha's red v-neck shirt caressing his abdomen going straight to his left nipple. He had to hold Inuyasha because he tried to buck to the hand. It feels good, the pleasure coursing straight to his cock making it harden even more. While Inuyashas left hand was still covering his mouth his right on the other hand was moving behind searching for Sesshomarus cock.

Sesshomaru hissed when that persistent hand found his rock hard cock '_this brat doesn't know what his up to'._ He removed his right hand on Inuyashas butt reaching to unzip his jeans to hold his cock and the hand squeezed knowingly, varying the pressure on the sensitive organ in a way that made Inuyasha throw his head back and gasp. Sesshomarus left hand move to the Hanyo's mouth who open up so willingly at the same time sucking three fingers in coating each finger with as much as saliva needed. When Sesshomaru deemed his fingers coated enough he move it to Inuyashas hole circling the soft flesh waiting for it to relax before inserting his middle finger, groaning because of the heat and tightness, he can't wait to feel this around his cock.

After a while of thrusting it in and out he added a second then a third searching for that particular spot that will make him go wild. '_Where is that little bund-…' _"aarghh! Sess…oh gods…nngh S-s-ess….t-there…m-more..." "more Yasha?" "Y-yes Sess please…I need more…you there…it hurts aniki…I…n-need…y-you…S-ess…" Sesshomaru can't take it anymore hearing Inuyasha call him brother, he didn't notice that his hand tightened around Inuyashas cock receiving a chain of reaction. Inuyasha's hand also tightened around his cock, he remove his hand to pull out his cock restrained by his fitted jeans but Inuyasha beat him to it.

"Let me" said the Hanyo. Sesshomaru hissed out at the cold air on his heated erection, drawing in a deep breath when Inuyasha turn around and got on his knees, the little pink tongue poked out, licking the now angry red head of his erection gathering up the pre-cum. "You like it Yasha?" Sesshomaru choked. The only answer he got was the hot mouth enveloping his head sucking hard. Looking up Inuyasha to his brother's haft lidded eyes urge him to suck harder and hearing Sesshomaru groans while fisting his silver white hair, he suck harder and moaned around the engorged flesh. He took it deeper into his mouth and swallowed. "Y-yasha...hhghg…yea just like that..so good…" Sesshomaru chocked on his spit when suddenly Inuyasha deep throated him almost chocking along the way. He moaned when those amber eyes looked at him and had to hold his growl, he almost cum from just looking at Inuyasha.

Lips are swollen for sucking hard, cheeks are tinted red and those haft lidded eyes staring back at him almost done it. "nnnghh…so good…too much…" he grip Inuyashas hair bringing him up before kissing him hard on the lips. Inuyasha moan in the kiss, angling his head to the side, wounding his arms around Sesshomaru to deepen the kiss. Their tongue met fighting for dominance but Inuyasha easily gave up he needed it badly.

Sesshomaru turned Inuyasha around so his face was again in the mirror before slightly lowering his jeans for his puckered hole to be seen, he doesn't want any people to see what was his. He pressed Inuyasha on the mirror before raising the tan hips up aligning his length to the puckered entrance. Inuyasha moaned and leaned back to Sesshomaru when the head of his cock breached the tight entrance parting with slight difficulty letting him inside. '_ So fucking tight' _The painful sensation took over Inuyasha and he collapsed against the mirror. Inuyasha groaned, but didn't open his eyes. _"fuck it hurts but like hell I'm gonna stop him" _Sesshomaru came closer to Inuyasha and placed his hand on his brother's cheek. Turning his face around, he brushed his lips against the Hanyo before deepening the kiss, while Inuyasha was distracted to the kiss Sesshomaru push all the way swallowing the pained pleasure scream of Inuyasha. _' So HOT'_

Taking a deep large breath the Hanyo tried to steady his breathing only for him to produce a groan. Sesshomaru is already moving it still hurt but Inuyasha pulled Sesshomaru's face down to his by his hair and kissed him passionately. It help a lot for containing his gasp and moan when Sesshomaru in moving inside him. When Inuyasha deemed himself ready he look at Sesshomaru's eyes. ""Move…I-I want you to..p-please…" Sesshomaru can't take it anymore his little brother begging him have done it. He pulled his until only his head was inside before pushing back hard, striking his Hanyo's prostate dead on. _'hmnh…so..g- good…'_Inuyasha moaned quietly, restraining himself in fear of someone overhearing.

Sesshomaru's body quivered in need those hot muscles were squeezing him so sensually drawing him into the tight heat. The slow pace was agonizing but he didn't want to hurt Inuyasha. The Hanyo wriggled his ass on the heated flesh feeling the Youkai's balls on the crack of his ass. "F-faster… Sess.!" He growled thrusting faster and deeper hitting the spot that left the Hanyo mewing uncontrollably (although not loudly they're still in the train) the muscles were squeezing and pulling him in so sinfully. He looked down at their joining point, watching the lewd sight of the red hole stretching so deliciously taking his hot member inside. "s-shit Y-yasha, fuck you feel so…damn good".

Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha through the mirror eyes lidded clouded with pleasure, glowing cheeks with a dusting blush adoring them, red swollen lips parted in a silent scream as he thrust into him faster and harder bruising Inuyasha's prostate. Then Sesshomaru growled. "Mine, you're Mine Yasha!". Taking a hold of Inuyasha's pulsing erection, he pump it similar to his thrusting.

Inuyasha silently screaming as his orgasm hit him. Hard. "S-sess…Y-yours…" His come splattered against the wall. He collapsed on Sesshomaru's shoulder. The sudden feel of the hole around him tightened make him growled loudly much like an animal riding off his orgasm, he bite Inuyasha's neck hard to stifle his voice, Cumming so hard he filled Inuyasha to the bream, some of it trailing down the Hanyo's thigh.

Sesshomaru pull away from Inuyasha's shoulder to look at him through the mirror, his still leaning against him and breathing hard. He have to braise himself against it to regain his strength. Inuyasha grunted slowly opening his eyes only to meet an eye similar to his. The Hanyo blush up to his neck, he can still feel Sesshomaru inside him. He doubt that he will let his stepbrother walk out on him after their mind blowing sex. Suddenly Inuyasha let out a smirk before swiping his tongue on his bottom lip looking directly at Sesshomaru through the mirror. A naughty plan forming on his little head.

He should really take this train much often if he want to see his brother again.

*END*

Again please review guys!

i can take whatever you write just to improve my writing skills ^-^  
thanks guys see you when I see you


End file.
